A Dark Potential
by ginger-is-so-chanel
Summary: After a chance meeting in Knockturn Alley, two old schoolfriends catch up. However, her conversation with her friend Draco triggers some memories in dear Hermione Granger. An alternative universe where Hermione was Sorted into Slytherin. Currently rated K , it may change depending on how the story goes.
1. Chapter 1

**In an alternative universe, a Miss Hermione Granger was somehow Sorted into Slytherin. Despite being a muggle-born in a pure-blood extremist's House, Miss Granger settled in well, making friendships with her housemates that, while not like the friendships most children have, were beneficial in later life.**

**This tale takes place 5 years after Miss Granger finished her time at Hogwarts, 5 years after she survived the momentous Battle of Hogwarts, the battle that caused the death of so many, including Lord Voldemort himself.**

* * *

Chapter One

"Draco Malfoy."

He turned, trying hard to keep his composure. It was winter, and the sky was darkening much quicker now, causing the eight o'clock moonlight he was amongst to look like that of eleven, and so the voice cutting through the darkness startled him more than he would like to admit.

Not that he had any reason to be afraid of her.

He recognised his companion within moments, as she had not changed much from when he last saw her. Although her frizzy hair had gone down considerably since her days at Hogwarts, the brown curls that it had settled into were still mildly out of control. Not to mention that strange confidence she had grown to have; giving off a aura of being completely comfortable with not fitting in, fully knowing that she was where she should not be, and yet still managing to seem powerful.

"Miss Granger," he replied, surprised to see her. It had been a while.

"It's a pleasure to see you again," she said, and he swore he could see a slight smile on her face, illuminated in the moonlight.

His face smoothly transformed from suspicious and overly formal, to the comfortable smile of a man with a close friend, something rarely seen on a Slytherin's face. "Likewise," he said coolly.

She walked down the cobbled steps that she had stopped on after seeing him, but stopped at the bottom, not going any closer. "How have you been Draco?"

He looked at her curiously – it was not like Hermione Granger to make conversation, in any setting, especially not during an evening in Knockturn Alley.

"Perhaps a catch-up is best done somewhere else," he said, being careful to keep his manners.

She tilted her head slightly, "Yes, you're quite right."

He nodded, but did not speak, instead choosing to give her the control – much like their schooldays.

"Come," she said after a moment, once again surprising him, "I hear the Leaky Cauldron is quite empty on weekdays, so finding a table will be no trouble. Unless you're busy, of course?"

Draco hesitated – he and Hermione had got along during their Hogwarts years, of course. In fact she had very nearly changed his view on all muggle-borns, herself being the one of the few witches or wizards brought up in the muggle world that he could spend time with happily. They had gradually gone from being classmates to friends, although not the type to go for evening drinks together.

His thoughts led to him replying with "After you," causing him him to this time be surprised by himself.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'M BACK!**

**I'm so so excited, it's unreal.**

**Okay, so I'm still unsure on this, and am debating a Beta, but yes, here is the first chapter! Ah, it feels so good to be writing again.**

**Reviews are very much welcome, and very much needed right now!**

**Thank you x**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Shortly after their meeting in Knockturn Alley, Hermione and Draco found themselves sat in a quiet corner of the Leaky Cauldron. Their conversation begun with the usual light-hearted small talk.

"So, Hermione, how have you been?" Draco asked, spinning a bottle of butterbeer as he spoke.

Hermione gave him a calculating look – it was not like Slytherins to make small talk. "Quite well, I suppose. I have a job at the Ministry, but you know that of course. Oh – Blaise proposed!"

"He did?!" Draco was only mildly surprised as he had long suspected that the two would marry – they had been dating since fifth year after all, "Well that's wonderful news!"

Hermione beamed, the first time in a while that Draco had seen real and true emotion in her features. "Yes, you and Astoria are invited of course, as soon as we've made arrangements."

"I'm sure it will be lovely," he smiled, "It's good to have some happiness since... the Battle." Hermione nodded, but did not speak, so he continued, sighing. "Life was so much easier at Hogwarts, so much simpler and nicer."

His words caused Hermione to think back to her time at Hogwarts - was it really simpler back then? Few memories of her last years stuck out to her, although one was more prominent than others.

_Hermione's seventh year at Hogwarts was very much different from the years before__. She was noticed a lot more since Potter and his loyal followers had disappeared. Having Professor Snape as headmaster also helped._

"_Miss Granger I hope you don't mind but I have just been notified that some idiotic Gryffindors have begun a riot in the Entrance Hall. I will be back with you swiftly," he had said to her, one afternoon in his office._

_Hermione had never been alone in the headmaster's office before – she never did anything bad or good enough to end up there for too long – and so she made sure not to waste her time without Snape breathing down her neck._

_Ir didn't look like he spent much time there, nor that he had taken much care in making the place his own. Many of Dumbledore's old trinkets were still on the shelves, along with a few vials of potions, some ingredients, the Sorting Hat, some spare robes-_

_Hermione paused. The Sorting Hat... It was almost calling her in, the patchy, worn out wizard's hat that seemed to hold all the secrets in the world. Quickly, her temptations got the better of her, and she reached out and grabbed the hat, then placing it on her head._

"_Ah, Miss Granger," it spoke almost immediatley, "And how can I help you?"_

_She paused again – what did she want from the Hat? The answer came not from her own thoughts but instead from whatever lay beneath the brim of the Hat._

"_You want to know whether I made the right decision in putting you in Slytherin." It almost chuckled. "You have no idea how many students come back to me in their laters years of school, questioning my actions."_

"_Well," Hermione began hesitantly, "Did you make the right decision?"_

_The Hat did not respond, it's silence startling Hermione as she had grown to expect quick answers from the mysterious object. After a moment of "hmm"-ing, it spoke again, slowly. "Any other year I would have said yes, of course, but you were unfortunate enough to have arrived in the same year as one Harry Potter."_

_Ah, Potter. Bloody Potter and his band of idiots were the year's 'celebrities'. Urgh, it was sickening how some of the students worshipped the ground he walked upon._

_He, along with Ronald Weasley and Fay Dunbar, had all but ruined Hermione's time at Hogwarts. How was she supposed to shine when the Boy-Who-Lived was in the classroom with her? How was she supposed to reach her full potential when classes were always disrupted by their escapades? She grumbled at the thought of the three, causing the Hat to openly laugh._

"_Yes, yes," it said, "I see that you understand. You had so much potential, the most I've ever seen, I' dare say. Almost taken away from you – but, I see that you have made allies in Slytherin, which will come in useful my dear, don't you worry."_

_Hermione nodded slowly, it was true that while her relationship with Blaise was now something very real for her, and she was developing true feelings for him, it had begun as a beneficial romance for the two of them, like many of her friendships in the House. Yes, over the years Hermione had gradually made her mark on the Slytherin house, changing a few views on muggle-borns as she went._

_The 'bossy know-it-all' had been careful to make friendships amongst other houses, however. Choosing wisely and avoiding quite a few Gryffindors, going for the quieter students, the ones who had potential to be great rather than rushed forward for immediate greatness._

_She pulled the Hat from her head, still deep in thought. She may not have reached the full potential she was promised as an eleven year old, but maybe she wasn't destined to reach it just yet. There was still a great possibility that her potential still stood._

_Feeling much more confident, Hermione placed the Hat back on the shelf and sat back down, just as Professor Snape strode back into the office._

Back in the Leaky Cauldron, Hermione looked up into Draco's eyes, and gave a small smile.

"Perhaps not."

* * *

**Author's Note: aaaaaand Chapter Two!**

**It's starting to take shape how I was hoping, but I still desperately need to know whether _you_ think it's good or not. I need criticism, compliments, opinions - if I don't know it's bad, I'll keep writing, if I don't know it's good, I'll lose motivation, So _please please please review!_**

**I'm also debating a Beta - let me know if you think it would be a good idea to look into.**

**Thank you x**


	3. Chapter 3

"_Perhaps not."_

Chapter Three

Draco gave Hermione yet another curious look, and then spoke. "Have the two of you discussed children yet?"

"We have been considering a child, yes. What about you and Astoria?"

"We definitely want children." Draco grinned – the action seeming out of place amongst his pointed features. "Ah, I can't wait to have a child – especially a son. Nevertheless, my child will have a completely different upbringing to myself; no blood-purity nonsense. They'll still have Slytherin Pride, of course, just a new type, perhaps."

Hermione nodded. "So, you expect your children to be in Slytherin?"

Draco looked at her, mildly surprised. "Of course – do you not?"

Once again his words sent Hermione spiralling into her thoughts.

"_Granger, Hermione!"_

_An eleven year old, bushy-haired, buck-toothed Hermione Granger walked up to where Professor Mcgonagall stood, whispering to herself as she went._

"_It's just a hat, okay?"_

_Nervous, she sat on the stool and caught a glimpse of her soon-to-be classmates stood before her just as the hat fell over her eyes. Most looked as nervous as she, though one looked near tears, how pathetic. Her thoughts were interrupted by a voice._

"_Granger, hmm? Muggle born I see."_

_Was that... The hat? Speaking?_

_The voice chuckled. "Yes, yes, I'm a talking hat. You'll be seeing much more interesting things than me while at Hogwarts my dear!"_

_Hermione gave a small smile; she was looking forward to that._

_The hat continued to speak, almost to itself. "Ah, but where to put you? You have a great deal of potential – potential that could grow in most houses, though Hufflepuff is out of the question. Both Gryffindor or Slytherin could bring you greatness, but you have the intelligence to strive in Ravenclaw. Hmm. But, what's this? You have suffered in past school years, at the hands of bullies? You've been seen as weak. But now," the hat chuckled again, "now you want power. You want to regain control – I can see that. Well, that control and power you crave, will come easiest to you in SLYTHERIN!"_

_The hat shouted the last word for the rest of the hall to hear. It was then pulled from Hermione's head from a stern Professor Mcgonagall, who pointed the young girl towards the end table clad in green and silver, where students were clapping politely for their newest member._

_Hermione found a seat beside another nervous first-year, and was soon joined by a few others. The group made polite conversation, a very formal atmosphere amongst them._

_She smiled to herself, she could settle in well here._

The Hermione Granger in 2003 had a similar smile on her face. "I suppose I wouldn't mind," she said to Draco.

He looked at her for a long moment. "Wow," he had a slight smirk on his face, "you are different now, aren't you?"

She matched his smirk, "I suppose I just grew up."

* * *

**Author's Note: Chapter Three! It was a bit shorter, sorry.**

**I would like to say thank you for any reviews, favourites and follows! You truly are wonderful people.**

**Unfortunately, my next update won't be for a while, as I have yet to write Chapter Four and my laptop is broken/3**

**Thank you x**


End file.
